This invention relates to an information processing system having a multifunction apparatus, which includes a facsimile function, and an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling this system, an information processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and a computer-readable memory.
When facsimile transmission is performed using a multifunction apparatus having a facsimile function according to the prior art, documents having paper sizes of a plurality of types can be transmitted with their paper sizes mixed. This makes it possible to transmit documents of a plurality of different paper sizes.
However, if documents of a plurality of mixed paper sizes for transmission are to be transmitted upon making the paper sizes uniform, it is necessary that the documents for transmission be created again in the case of the conventional multifunction apparatus described above. Further, in order to make the size of a cover page that is attached to a document to be transmitted the same as that of the paper of the document, it is necessary to prepare a cover page having a size the same as that of each paper size that is capable of being transmitted. Thus, though documents having a plurality of different paper sizes can be transmitted, the conventional apparatus is not easy to use and documents cannot be transmitted efficiently.